1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to providing a graphical user interface (GUI), and more particularly, to providing a GUI comprising a plurality of GUI items which are capable of being selected by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the range of functions of electronic devices has increased, which has enabled the implementation of multimedia devices with remarkably developed digital technologies.
Because electronic devices have many functions, methods for using electronic devices are diverse and complicated. Additionally, a large number of items are provided through screens for users due to having so many functions.
However, since portable or remote control electronic devices have small screens, it is important to more efficiently provide diverse and complicated items. In addition, there is a need for graphical user interfaces (GUIs) which can be easily manipulated by a user and which have excellent visual effects.